


Obligations

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-14
Updated: 2001-09-14
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: What Fraser was *really* thinking about at the end of "Mountie Sings The Blues".





	Obligations

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Obligations

## Obligations

by Torra

Author's website: http://blake.prohosting.com/ffarch/

Disclaimer: "Hay Frase, do ya own me?"   
"Well, your heart."   
"Right.close enough. Does this freak of an author own me?"   
"Not unless she goes though me, Ray."   
"Just what I wanted to hear, Frase. I Love ya, and you will *always* be the only one to own any part of me."   
"I love you too, Ray."

Author's Notes: Thanks to Victoria's Not So Secrete Site for the transcript info, and my betas on this one, Amy and Joseph. 

Story Notes: 

* * *

"Obligations"  
by Torra (torra_k@yahoo.com) 

"Well, then, maybe I could interest you in seeing America through the window of a tour bus." She gave me a brilliant smile, and for one traitorous moment, I was tempted to accept. But then I found my strength again, and my voice as well. 

"I'd love to, but I'm afraid that I have," I paused to look over at the framed photograph on the wall, and chose my words carefully, "Obligations." 

She nodded knowingly, "Another woman." 

I settled for a non-committal, "Umm." 

"I thought so. I'll never forget you, Fraser." She smiled, and as she leaned in and kissed me, I did my best not to betray the feelings running though me. 

After she left, I looked at the picture of the Queen once again. "The things I do for you!" I walked slowly over to the photograph and removed it from the wall. Turning it over, I slid my hand under the protective backing and removed another, smaller picture. I looked at the photograph of the man I love and shook my head, but I could feel myself smiling, "Ray Kowalski, the things I do for you!" 

Somehow, I felt the small picture in my hands smile back at me, as if knowing what I had done, and thanking me. I no longer felt any regrets at turning down Tracy's offer. I do have obligations here...and I fully intend to fulfill them...with the man I love at my side. 

* * *

End Obligations by Torra:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
